Cancer
by Re-Animated
Summary: Being around someone all the time can make you sick...literally. One woman finds out just how sick the company of a Norse god will make her.
1. Intro

It was an early fall morning when the phone calls started to come in.

The alarm clock on the nightstand began to beep. A hand reached out from under the covers to smash down the snooze button.

The phone rang, echoing throughout the studio apartment. It went on for a minute before falling silent.  
"Miss. Ashburn?" A thick Russian accent called out of nowhere.

"You haves a call waiting for yous."

There was no response from the pile of blankets on the bed. A soft snore drifted through the fabrics.

"Miss. Ashburn, I insists you get ups this second." Again there was no response.

In a split second all the blinds were retracted with a snap, light pouring in through the floor to ceiling windows. The TV now spouting out nonsense of a hurricane coming up through the tropics. As if for a last touch, the alarm started going off again.

"Okay! I'm up! You win!" Willow shouted as she sprang out of bed, hands lifted up in surrender.  
"Just don't turn on that damn fire sprinkler again!"

She often wondered to herself why she'd ever allowed Tony to install his new AI beta into her house. The tests had to be done, sure, but why couldn't he just use Steve? He always liked to use him as a lab rat.

IGOR was nothing like JARVIS who was all gentleman. Instead she got stuck with the Russian with the bad attitude. If something wasn't the way it should be IGOR would let her know. And it wasn't always the most kind of reminders.

"Your breakfast ins the kitchen." IGOR stated in an almost annoyance. Had Tony been messing with the personality settings again? Ugh, that's why betas where no fun. At least not in the computer sense.

Within a half hour, Willow had showered, dressed and prepared herself mentally for the day ahead of her. On her way out the door she grabbed a slice of burnt toast that was waiting for her on the table. She sighed in defeat. IGOR never could get the cooking part down. It was always burnt toast and sour milk at breakfast.

Just as she slammed the door shut behind her, the red phone in the kitchen rang.

Stepping out into the early morning city air was never as refreshing as she wanted. Sometimes she missed the old days living out in the country outside the city limits. After some time Willow managed to hail a cab and as she got in her eyes noticed the glint of the Stark building off in the distance. The shiny panels of the building and sleek architecture made it stand out like a golden tower in a city of smokestacks.

Her window offered one last look just as the taxi turned a corner, and the tower was out of sight. The golden Stark building was a beacon for all those in the city. And unlike most of the population Willow knew that the war was still upon them. There was something still sitting up in the air.

Arrange, staple, stack and repeat. The daily mantra of her working song played over and over in her head like a bad recording. Every day was the same thing. Collect the files, edit them, group into departments, staple, stack and repeat.

Here she was with a masters in ancient mythology, stuck as a secretary at a law firm in the heart of Manhattan. Not exactly her dream job, but it paid the bills. Like most people she didn't enjoy her work one bit.

"Did you know..." A voice spoke from behind her as she stacked another set of files to her right. She knew the rest of the line to finish for him.

"...that I look SO damn hot in this get-up? Why thank you, it was just..." She was rudely interrupted as a man sat on the edge of her desk, crossing one leg over the other.

"Well _someone_ is looking fine today, but I wasn't referring to _you."_

"At least I know when enough is enough John. How much...cough...cologne did you put on this morning?"

John stiffened in mock offense. "Not a lot! Just some under the arms, on my neck, wrists...Oh! and even some down..."

Willow stopped him by stuffing a piece of a muffin in his mouth. "Let me stop you while your ahead."

John rolled his eyes at her as he munched on the muffin and wiped his mouth on the end of his flamingo pink tie. It had just the right touch with his light gray pressed shirt. Now the flipped up collar on the other hand...

Staple, stack and repeat. The pile had dwindled and just as she thought she would finally be rid of the nuisance, her boss came by with another folder of papers that were sticking out at all ends. "I need you to make two hundred copies of each page and create the pamphlet for the charity event."

"Yes, sir."  
Willow leafed through the stray pages and sighed. It was only the beginning of what would be a long day. She turned to John who was busy picking at his nails.

"I've got to run these copies and get some more coffee. Do you want anything?" She grabbed the stack of already organized files and carried them against her chest, balancing an empty mug on top and the new files under one arm.

"Na, I'm good. I'll wait for you here."

Walking down the hall she avoided the hustle and bustle of those around her all the while juggling the large stack of files. She took a left down the next hall not hearing John calling after her.

"Hey Willow, your phone's ringing!"

And done! She slammed the last pamphlet down onto the desk and sat back in a slouch against the chair. 200 copies of 50 different pages was a lot of work. Along with delivering mail to the whole floor, setting appointments up for the following weeks, and balancing the books, Willow was worn ragged. There had been no stop for lunch, and a second cup of coffee had been but a dream.

The law firm was holding an annual ball at the end of the month and the packets for the V.V.I.P. were to be sent in advanced. Along with checking the guest list and confirming attendees, Willow had never been more sick to work on the committee.

Not once in the five year working at the firm had she been able to score tickets to the lux black tie event. It was one of the most happening charity events held in Manhattan for that financial quarter.

After tidying up her desk, she noticed she was the only one left in the office. Turning off the monitor and grabbing her hand bag from under the desk, Willow flicked the switch of the lights and left the office.

The elevator hall was bare except for the lone security guard at his station who nodded his head at her. Pressing the down button she boarded and waited for the 72 floor descent.  
From the dark recesses of her purse came a bubblegum k-pop song. Digging, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?"  
"NO! What did I say Steve? I said NOT to put the chip in until AFTER I've re-calibrated the systems!"

There was a loud whirring noise in the background and she had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Hello?" She tried again. This time getting a response.

"About time you picked up. Do you realize I've been trying to get a hold of you all day? I was just about to send out the dream team for a rescue mission."

Willow rolled her eyes and switched the phone to her other ear. A smile of both annoyance and amusement graced her lips.

"Even better that I didn't answer. I just don't want to talk to you right now Tony."

"Ah, well, that's not my problem now is it? I need to talk to you about something important. Can we meet up somewhere? I know a little strip club around the corner..."

"Tony! I'm not going with you to a strip club!"

"You're right...the press would get wind of that." He paused as if to think.

"I can always order some girls to come..."

"TONY! Please, back on topic. Look, can't this wait till another day? I literally just walked out of the office and all I want to do right now is eat some food and drink an ice cold beer."

"Aw, but you can do that at home. Come meet me...What did I say Steve!? that UV particle blaster isn't ready yet! Are you trying to blow your head off!?...Willow, just meet me at the cafe."

"No. I'm going home and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

A brief pause as both sides stopped to collect their thoughts.

"What if...god, I'm going to regret this tomorrow...what if I let you come up to the tower?"

Willow froze.

"The tower? Would you order take out?"

"Yes, I'll order takeout."

"From that fancy bistro by the Logos building?" She asked as if this was the deal breaker.

"YES! For the love of all that's good I'll get your damn food! Now get you're ass over here pronto!" With that Tony hung up the phone and Willow left the office building to hail a cab.

That's the way Tony had always been. The big brother that wouldn't stop giving her orders.


	2. Greetings

A./N.: Just want to put this out there in response to the VERY FIRST REVIEW I got: I don't care if you have problems with the grammar or if you found it too boring. This remains completely unedited and will remain so. I have written this for my own amusement as well as something to pass my time between classes. This is just something I'm doing for fun; not to be a professional piece of writing or anything along those lines. If you don't enjoy it, please don't even bother commenting.

It wastes my time and yours. Hope that all who do like this story so far will enjoy this chapter. I have more fun writing Tony then I do Willow at the moment.

^-^;

By the time she stepped out of the cab night had already blackened the sky. You could hardly tell the difference what with all the city lights keeping everything so well lit.

Willow paid the driver and made her way up to the ominous doors of the Stark Tower.

Knowing her brother, it wasn't a surprise to find there were no human guards waiting to interrogate her. Instead she was greeted by a familiar AI system.

"I'm sorry but the building is closed to all non-essential personnel. Please turn around and return to your point of origin."

"Oh for the love of…" Willow muttered as she cursed the program under her breath. She grabbed the handle and pulled only to be met with a high dose of electric shock that sent her to her knees. Her hand remained firmly grasping the metal of the door handle and her breath coming out in uneven gasps.

"Jarvis! It's Willow, just let me in will you?" Willow tried to recollect herself as she stood shaking on trembling legs. The bolt had been strong enough to leave an effect.

"That's enough Jarvis." Tony's voice rang loud and clear over the intercom cutting out any reply from the AI.

"I'm now putting into affect Protocol Alpha Minor Camden. Willow, you can come on up."

A loud sound of metal scrapping metal echoed around her before the doors swung open.

Willow straightened the strap of her purse on her shoulder and dusted off the dark green pencil skirt she wore as she walked into the empty lobby of the Stark Tower.

_And I thought I had problems with IGOR._

For a moment she stood there not sure where to go next. All the walls around her consisted of nothing but elevators. Just as she was about to call Tony on her cell phone the chrome elevator furthest from her opened with a soft ding; letting its bright light flood the dimly lit lobby.

Excitement bubbled up in the pit of her stomach as she got in the elevator. It had just occurred to her that she was finally inside the most mysterious building in all of New York.

The elevator rose slowly. Tenth, twenty-fifth, fifty-five…. The number kept on rising yet was still going up.

_How many floors was this building?_

Finally the elevator came to a stop and paused. The doors opened to reveal a large living area that spanned the length of the entire building. To the right was the open kitchen equipped with top of the line appliances and expensive, non-destructible countertops.

To the left was a hallway which most likely led to the bedrooms. But in-between both were arranged the most comfortable living room Willow had ever seen. With a floor to ceiling window that took up one side of the building offering the best view in New York, what was there not to love?

"Hey kiddo, there you are."

Of course there was that.

Ruining the lovely image before her was Tony sprawled across one of the long couches watching a game on the largest TV she'd ever seen. Willow sighed as she was brought back to reality.

"Hey Tony." Willow walked over to where he sat and plopped down next to him. For a few minutes they just sat there and watched the legging clad men run about on the screen.

The silence was interrupted by an audible growl from Willows stomach. Tony gave her a funny look. Her face reddened as she wrapped her arms around herself to quiet the noise.

"What? I told you I was hungry. Aren't you going to order the food?"

"Already did. As soon as I hung up with you I placed an order."

"So….where is it?"

Before Tony could respond the elevator opened with a soft ding, and a dark haired man carrying two large bulging bags stepped out. Willow sat up straight and eyed the unknown man. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place where….

Tony sprung up from the couch and followed the man into the kitchen.

"I had Bruce go pick it up. Couldn't bother myself to deal with the press." He shot over his shoulder at her. Willow followed behind him and sat on one of the bar stools at the island where Tony was now unloading the contents of his delivery. His eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas when he opened each container to find out what it was.

"Oooh! This fillet is cooked just the way I like it!" He emptied its contents onto a plate and grabbed a fork.

He paused and motioned with his form from Bruce to Willow.

"Oh, I haven't done the introductions….Bruce this is my kid sister Willow, Willow this is my evil genius Bruce."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the comment.

"I'm not your anything Stark. As much as you want me to be." Tony choked slightly on his food.

Turning to Willow he smiled in a polite, shy way.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Tony hasn't talked about anything else since I met him. Please, help yourself to whatever's there." He motioned to the white packages Tony had semi rummaged through.

Willow opened the closest container to find chowder packed alongside chunks of fresh bread.

"Thanks. This looks so good. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Bruce said nothing, but turned his back and went to grab a glass from the cabinet.

Willow dipped the bread in the chowder and groaned at the taste; her eyes closing while savoring the flavor. When she opened them both Bruce and Tony had stopped mid motion to stare at her.

"What?" She said as she went to dip the bread in again.

Tony, the only one who noticed the slight red tinting Bruce's face, called her out on it.

"Maybe you shouldn't sound like you're in a porno every time you eat." He gave her a pointed look and devoured the morsel on the end of his fork.

"Just saying." He added through the mouthful.

"I do not sound like that!" Willow argued.

"Uh yeah, you do." Said Tony. "What do you think Bruce? Sounds like she's been taking one too many in the…"

"I'll go get Steve and let him know the foods here." Bruce cut him off as he uncomfortably brushed past Willow and across the living room.

"Now see what you did? Why do you always have to be so crass?" Though she was used to these sort of comments from Tony every time they talked, it was different when there were other people involved.

"I'm not crass. I'm just very open in my compliments." Tony said with a smile.

"Compliments? How was that supposed to be a compliment!?" Willow stabbed a fork into the rest of his fillet and took it from his plate. Not bothering to cut it up she chewed on the hunk as is.

Tony said nothing, but took the bowl of soup from her instead.

"Isn't it a good thing if you know how to suck…." He started.

"Hey, I see you have brought home dinner. I seem to have worked up an appetite today." Came the deep voice from behind them. Tony turned around. Steve stood with a towel wrapped around his waist, body dripping with water, all the while towel drying his hair. He obviously didn't see they had company. The grin on Tony's face turned evil.

"Eat up." He gestured to the food. "This is Willow by the way. My kid sister."

Willow turned around at the same time Steve stood upright, horror on both of their faces as they locked eyes.

Willow choked on the food in her mouth. Before her stood one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. Not only was he beautiful but he was wearing nothing but a low hung towel leaving little to the imagination.

"Oh my word!" Steve said as he tried to cover his chest up with the loose towel all the while sending Tony a nasty look.

"Why didn't you tell me we were having company!?" A look of humiliation and embarrassment stuck to his face as he tried to use the small towel to hide his massive physique.

It did him little to no good. He turned his attention to Willow who was now downing a glass of water trying not to die.

"I apologize ma'am. Had I known we were expecting company I would have dressed for the occasion."

"Ugh, no…problem. Just…surprised me…" Willow managed to spit out through a fit of coughs.

She pointed to herself and then the hallway and got up to find the bathroom.

Bruce shook his head, Steve glared daggers at Tony, and Tony sat up straight in his chair to ask the one question no one seemed to be asking:

"Have you guys seen Thor?"

Willow came back from the bathroom with her hair plastered to the side of her face. She had gulped down the cool water by the handful. Most of the water ending up all over her face and clothes.

"Sorry." She said shyly as she made her way back to the kitchen. Bruce, Tony, and a completely dressed Steve, sat at the island. The food was all but gone. The only remnant the chewed piece of steak she'd stolen from Tony.

"Let's try this again…Willow this is Steve. Steve, my kid sister." Tony gestured as he handed Bruce his plate.

"It's a pleasure, ma'am." Steve said and stuck out his hand. The gesture seemed out of place but she went with it and put her hand in his and shook.

"Nice to meet you."

By the end of the night Willow was on good terms with her brothers' friends. They had all sat on the terrace, talked, and had a few very good martinis. When Pepper came home earlier than expected, Tony had swept her away down the hallway to his bedroom where they disappeared to for the rest of the night.

After she'd finished her fifth martini Willow could feel the world begun to grow darker around her. She lay her head down on the table declaring she'd shut her eyes for but a minute. The sound of Bruce and Steve chatting slowed and dimmed until she fell into a complete deep sleep.

The clock on the wall ticked slowly…the small hand stuck on two. The sky was the darkest of blacks and the stars cluttering it had finally begun to shiny through the glare of the city lights. Storm clouds had begun rolling in from the south leaving a trail of power outages in its wake. It settled above New York before the lightning and thunder began.

Loud bangs and bright jagged lights filled the sky. The letter on the Stark Tower dimmed in comparison. A few sprinklings of rain began there well known patter on the terrace.

Willow was still fast asleep at the table. Her companions long since gone to bed. They had tried to move her with no luck. Her resistance had given Bruce a sore jaw and Steve refused to touch a woman without her consent in such a vulnerable state. So they had left her with a blanket thrown over her shoulders and a glass of water in front of her.

The light rain stroked her face and dampened her hair as it progressively began to get heavier. Then, out of the clouds flew a solid form that descended to the brick terrace. The loudest roll of thunder echoing through the clouds in his wake.

Willow stirred in her sleep, eyes opening to glance at the blurry mass so large and powerful standing over her. But she just couldn't keep herself awake.

The man glanced down at the thin thing before him and felt his heart clench in something familiar. She resembled Jane, with her long hair and thick eyelashes. A sense of duty forced itself on him and he just couldn't leave her in the rain.

Instead he scooped her up and went inside.

Laying her gently down on the sofa and covering her with a new blanket, he dimmed the light before making his way down the hall to the shower.

In the midst of dream world and reality all Willow could remember was a blond man walking away from her. A red cape fluttering in his wake.

And then all was darkness.


	3. Welcome to the Family Business

The sound of mumbled voices and the smell of cooking meat slowly drew Willow from her slumber and into the world of intense hangovers. Clutching her head, eyes squeezed tight as the room spun, Willow managed to sit up. Her blankets falling to the floor in the process. 

"Ugh..." The sound of her voice was dry and crackly. It hurt to speak. 

_Where am I..._

"Well it looks like Sleeping Beauty decided to rise from her eternal slumber." Came Tony's voice from behind her. There was a quick smacking noise followed by a loud "Ow!" 

"Leave her be." The all too familiar voice of Pepper said. "You were the one plying her with drinks. She was half out of it when I got in last night."  
Tony, the chided child, pretended as if he didn't hear her. 

Willow let her eyes adjust to the room around her. The white sofa, the billion dollar view of New York... _That's right. I'm at Tony's..._

"What time is it?" Willow asked, her voice more of a croak, as she turned to look at Pepper. Bad idea; the room started spinning. The strawberry-blonde glanced at the clock on the stove before flipping the sizzling bacon over in the pan. 

"Just after 11." She replied. 

Tony grabbed a slice of bacon as soon as she put it on a plate and proceeded to stuff his mouth, though it burned his tongue. 

"Slept like a baby, you did." He said between mouthfuls of food. "Didn't even flinch when Bruce and Steve where getting ready." Willow groaned as she lay back down on the couch to stretch out; bringing the warm blanket up and over her head. 

_Why? Why did I let Tony talk me into those drinks?_ Her hand came up to rub at her temple which was throbbing.  
"I need some medicine...there's still much paperwork left to do..." Willow threw the covers off and stared at the ceiling. A look of dread grew on her face. 

"You said it was 11? What day is it?" 

"Tuesday. Why..." Pepper started only to be cut off. 

"I'M LATE FOR WORK!" Willow screamed. "Oh...what's my boss going to say? Where's my phone...Has anyone seen my purse?" Panicking, her eyes glanced around the room as her fingers fumbled with the straps of her heels she was trying to put on. 

"Don't worry about being late. I do it all the time. Besides, you're looking a little pale." Tony called from the kitchen where he had the New York Times crossword out in front of him. 

"I'll be fine. It's just a headache. Nothing a little Motrin won't fix." She said as she stood up, only to find the room around her spinning out of control. Her hands reached out instinctively for anything to grab onto as her legs began to give out beneath her. 

Just as she thought she was going to come crashing to the floor a strong arm caught her around the waist and brought her hard against a solid mass in one quick movement. Her senses were flooded with the smell of saturated air; like storm clouds before the rain fell. 

Once the ceiling and the floor traded places again Willow was able to get a better look at who supported her. Her eyes shifted upwards to meet the blue depths gazing over her in obvious concern. 

"That is more than just a headache." The deep timbre of his voice rolled over her leaving her with a tingly feeling on her skin. And he was right. It was more than a headache. What she was, was royally hung over like she hadn't been in years.  
And it was all thanks to Tony. 

"Thank you," Was all Willow could say as she pushed him away from her awkwardly. He released his grasp easily but she could tell he was reluctant.  
_He really fits the knight in shining armor cliche._  
Her eyes wandered downwards at the expanse of his chest and took note of his attire.  
_Renaissance much?_

  
Tony's voice broke the silence.  
"That's my baby sister I was telling you about. Doesn't like the help of other people. Don't take it too personally if she doesn't fall for the whole 'God' complex you got going on." He snickered. "This big guy here is Thor." His words were lost to her. 

"Nice to meet you." Willow said curtly before turning away to fix the buttons on her shirt. "I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to see if my job is still waiting for me." 

"That won't be necessary. I already called your office this morning and had you transferred." Tony downed the rest of his coffee and picked up the newspaper languidly. 

"YOU WHAT?!" Willow shrieked. Even Thor winced at the pitch of her voice. She was going to regret it later for she could already feel her dry throat aching.  
Somehow, with Thor following to make sure she didn't stumble again, Willow stomped into the kitchen to glare at her brother. 

"What do you mean you had me transferred?! Transferred to where!? " Her hands found their way to her hips as she glared angrily at him. Tony ignored her and continued to read the paper which was currently upside down. Willow tore it from his hands and ripped it in half. 

"Transferred where?" 

Tony sighed with annoyance. He just wanted to finish his breakfast. 

"As of last night, to Stark Industries." 

"What?" She said in disbelief. 

"I have, well S.H.I.E.L.D. has, a special job that needs to be done and you happen to be the first person on their list. Go figure." 

"Job? What job?" 

"A once in a lifetime chance to rewrite history." 

* * *

A./N.: This is just a tidbit of the original chapter I wrote but I feel this has a more dramatic cliffhanger. :) Between the times I post long chapters there's going to be a few shorter ones just to keep me going. Posting little bits at a time seems to help keep me motivated in writing. Please, if you are reading and following I would appreciate a review. Just let me know where you all think I'm going with this story.


End file.
